


A Greater Purpose

by Polarizedpenguino



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Child Abuse, F/F, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Teenagers, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarizedpenguino/pseuds/Polarizedpenguino
Summary: Life definitely hasn’t been easy for Lexa. For as long as she can remember, she’s had one focus on life, to survive. Lexa tries her best to protect herself and her younger brother Aden from an abusive father, and finds that maybe there is something more to life than just living.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 26
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I began watching The 100 because of quarantine and found probably one of my favorite characters ever. I wanted to try and give Lexa a real-life twist without changing who she is as a person. I hope you all enjoy, although I know I’m wayyy late to the whole Clexa thing.

I stare out the window of the bus as it pulls away from my childhood home. I hug my brother Aden tight against me as we finally escape, for good this time. I tell myself with finality. He snores quietly and I am just glad that he’s finally sleeping. I press a gentle kiss to his forehead and exhale through my nose. I lean back against the torn plastic seating of the bus and run my fingers through my hair. I pull out the burner phone I bought the other day and text the only number I’d bothered to keep. _Costia_. The only thing I actually cared about in this horrible, hellish town, other than Aiden of course. I just hoped that she'd understand why I had to leave. I tried to get comfortable and pulled the duffle bag filled with Aiden and I’s belongings onto my lap. I closed my eyes and tried to prepare for whatever came next.   
  


I woke up with a start as I realized we were at the last stop. I gently shook Aden to try and wake him up.  
”Buddy, we have to get off.” I whispered and slung the bag over my shoulder.  
He grumbled in response and groggily opened his eyes.   
”Where are we?” he asked me, looking around in confusion. I looked up at the sign above the now impatient bus driver.   
”Mount Weather.” I replied, ruffling his dirty blonde hair and lead him down the aisle of the bus. 

”Kay.” he replied and yawned. We hopped off the bus and took in our surroundings. We stood on the edge of an ordinary-looking town, surrounded by forest that was lush and extremely dense. I could see a large mountain in the distance, contrasting bleakly against the pink dawn sky. _I guess this is home now._ I shrug at the thought. Aden and I trudge toward the lights and noise of the waking community. 


	2. Chapter 2

The town was quaint and a bit dirty. Not that I minded, in my experience, there were things _much_ worse than uncleanliness. Aden and I found bought a little bit of food with my remaining money, before wandering out into the forest to find somewhere to sleep for the night. I’d managed to fashion a sort of teepee like structure and threw a tarp over the top of it to prevent water from seeping through overnight. I insisted Aden slept while I kept watch from a tree nearby. I noticed the small fire I started earlier began to dwindle and began to gather firewood when I heard Aden cry out. Fearing the worst, I sprinted back to camp and found Aden curled into a ball. His shirt had ridden up on his back and I could see the scars etched deep into his skin.   
“It’s ok,” I whispered to him and wrapped him up in my arms.   
“You... you weren’t here.” His voice broke and he shuddered once more, “I thought you left.”   
“You’re safe,” I said softly and stroked his hair until he fell asleep in my arms. I stayed there and eventually felt myself begin to nod off as well. 

—

“But I don’t wanna go to school!” Aden pouted and stuck out his lip in an attempt to gain sympathy. 

“You’re going,” I said sternly and passed him a granola bar.

”But-“ he started

”We aren’t arguing about this.” I cut him off. “Besides, you ain’t getting any dumber on my watch.” 

”Hey!” He protested and punched me on the arm.   
  
I just smirked at him before dragging him off towards the town. Whether he liked it or not, he would be going tomorrow, and unfortunately, so would I.


	3. Chapter 3

I closed my locker and trudged down the packed hallway. I yanked my hood over my head and tried my best to avoid eye contact. Thankfully, the school administration hadn’t asked too many questions about Aden and I’s lack of paperwork and well, parents. Aden had balked a bit this morning but I could tell he was secretly happy to return to school. He was a smart kid, and I was sure he’d do just fine in class. Unlike me, he’d enjoy school. While I never struggled with my grades, I’d always hated school, it was dull. _Two more years and you’ll be done._

I took a deep breath and opened the door to my first class, noticing the curious glances being thrown my way and simply not caring. I was used to the whispers that seemed to follow me everywhere. I sat down in the very back of the classroom and rested my head against the wall behind me. The teacher came into the room and cheerfully introduced himself. I mentally prepared myself for what was sure to be a _long_ hour and did my best not to outwardly show my boredom.   
  


Lunch rolled around and I headed off toward the library. I situated myself in front of one of the few ancient looking computers and waiting impatiently for it to turn on. I caught a sympathetic look from a librarian where she stood organizing books on one of the few shelves. Finally, the computer came to life and I searched the web for any signs of missing alerts for Aden and I. I seriously doubted our father would even notice we were gone, but I wanted to make sure we weren’t going to be hunted down by the police, or worse, social services. I found nothing and released a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. I cleared the search history and started on my second task, finding a job. It only took a minute or two to find an opening at the local Walmart. _That’ll do nicely._ I think and print out the directions. I’d head over there after school. I muttered a quick thank you to the librarian and picked up two books for Aden and I to read later. I shoved them in my bag and hurried off to my next class.   
  


The final bell rang and released the hordes of students into the hallway. I raised my hood once again and made my way over to my locker to drop off the papers and things I couldn’t risk getting wet if it rained later tonight. All the sudden, I felt someone spin me around and heard a spiteful voice cut through my stupor.   
“You’re the new kid huh?” A boy with shaggy black hair asks me.

I took in his arrogant and aggressive stance and met his steely gaze with my own, refusing to back down. “Yep.” I answered and closed my locker turning around to face him once more.   
  


“I don’t like new kids.” He growled and sneered down at me, his dark, violent eyes boring right into my own.   
  


I shrugged at the statement and pretended search in my bag for something as I pulled my pocket knife under my sleeve and pressed it into the palm of my hand.   
  


He took a step closer and cocked his hand behind his head, and brought it toward my head. He hit the locker just to the left of my cheek and whispered in my ear, “Ain’t much of a talker, are you?”   
  


“Bellamy!” A small girl with dark hair yelled at him from down the hall.

I kept my gaze locked on the boy, prepared for another strike when he turned and responded, “Coming Octavia!” He began to walk off but turned around once more to face me, “We’ll finish this later.”   
  


He swaggered off down the hall, I closed my eyes and collapsed against the cool metal of the lockers. I could feel the memories tugging in the back of my mind, begging to be let out. 

—

_“No!” I screamed in fear as the belt rose, snapping in the air. It crackles with anger and the electricity makes my hair stand on end. That nasty peice of leather slapping, stinging against Aden’s back. He whimpers in pain and curls into his protective ball, cowering and covering his head. I try to get in the way, but get thrown back, I slam into the wall and crash onto the floor in a heap. I see my father rise and laugh maniacally._

_”We’ll finish this later.” He sneers and saunters away._

_—_

I shake my head and walk toward the exit of the building. I push the memories away and wipe a single tear away with the back of my hand. _I_ _have work to do._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want me to continue this! If so, I'll still be updating Into the Light, I'll probably just go back and forth between the two! Thanks for reading!


End file.
